Super Mario Bros: Two plumbers, an adventure of a lifetime
by Nightfly123
Summary: The Mushroom kingdom is well-known for having two heroic plumbers, the brothers called Mario and Luigi. The two plumbers are busy enjoying the peace that they've fought so hard to protect as they prepare to go on dates. Unfortunely for them, an old enemy is waiting for the right time to strike and get his revenge on the two brothers.


**Hello everyone. Here is my first Super Mario bros story. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It is an sunny day in the Mushroom kingdom, where the citizens are enjoying their time of peace and prosperity. They have been through a lot, especially with the constant threat of Bowser and his minions always looming over their heads. Luckily for them and the entire kingdom, Bowser has a lot of enemies with two of them being plumbers.

The first plumber is male and he is chubby, he wears a red shirt and blue overalls with two yellow buttons along with white gloves. He also wears brown boots and a red hat, he also has an moustache under his nose along with blue eyes. This Plumber's name is revealed to be Mario, he is the braver one of the two and he loves princess Peach.

The second plumber is also male, he is leaner and he wears similar clothing to Mario with his shirt being green. He also has an moustache under his nose along with blue eyes like Mario, his name is revealed to be Luigi and it's also revealed that he is the younger brother. The older brother being Mario, who has just finished fixing a drain pipe.

These two brothers have a strong bond, they are always there to help each other out of an tricky situation. It's clear that they care about each other, knowing that they are family and they must always stick together in order to survive. They have been on many adventures together, especially when it comes to saving the universe from Bowser.

They are the heroes of the Mushroom kingdom, due to the many times they fought and defeated Bowser. The two plumbers are glad to help out, although they knew that their old enemy will not be gone for long as he will come back with more evil intentions. It's clear to the two brothers, that they will always be there to save the kingdom.

The brothers have fought Bowser countless times, although it's clear to them that Bowser will never give up. Despite this knowledge, they are always willing to be there to stop him from trying to kidnap princess Peach again. Today, however, they are finally enjoying the peace that they have fought so hard to protect from the evil turtle.

They are currently inside their house, preparing themselves to go on dates with their respective girlfriends. It is well known that Mario is dating Peach, the princess of the Mushroom kingdom and they've always been deeply in love. Luigi, on the other hand, is dating princess Daisy. She is the princess of Sarasaland, which is her kingdom.

"Hey Luigi, do you think that Peach will like these?" asked Mario as he showed Luigi some flowers. "I've been looking forward, to spending time and have cake with her".

"I think that she will like them, Mario, trust me" said Luigi as he prepared for his date with Daisy. "I'm just nervous about my date, do you think Daisy will enjoy it?".

"Personally?, I think that Daisy will cherish it" said Mario as he helped Luigi finish his preparation. "She is a lucky woman, especially with you being such a gentleman".

"Thanks Mario, that does make me feel better" said Luigi as he walked his way over to the door. "Besides, we're both dating princesses, we've got this in the bag, Mario".

The red plumber nodded his head in agreement, before they left their house as they began to make their way over to Peach's castle. While they were walking there, they waved at the nearby toads of the Mushroom kingdom as they happily waved back at them. The two walked past the two nearby toad guards, towards the castle.

After finally arriving at Peach's castle, the two brothers spotted both Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. The two princesses are clearly waiting for them, while they both smiled at the sight of their respective dates as Toad, Peach's attendant, ordered for the drawbridge to be lowered. When it hit the ground, the two brothers entered.

The two plumbers had entered the castle grounds, where they were met by their respective dates. The two respectfully bowed to the two princesses, who curtseyed back as Mario took Princess Peach to go watch the stars in the sky on a hill, while Luigi took princess Daisy to an restaurant in toad town called Club 64, which is also a café, too.

When they had arrived at club 64, the couple took their places at a nearby as they ordered their drinks first. After that was done, they ordered their food as they began to spend much of time talking to each other along with drinking their drinks as they waited for their food to arrive. The conversation is currently about their ongoing date.

"Luigi, thanks for bringing me here" said Daisy as she smiled lovingly at Luigi. "I am definitely enjoying our date, this is actually pretty nice, it was sweet of you".

"Aww, It's no big deal Daisy, really" said Luigi as he nervously smiled back. "I thought that you would be happy here, due to the fact that it's close to the castle".

"Yep that's true, but, only with you here" said Daisy as the comment made Luigi blush. "I've heard about you and Mario, saving the entire universe from Bowser".

"Yeah, we saved the universe, twice" said Luigi as he remembered those events. "It was tough both times, I was always around to help, despite the presence of ghosts".

"You're very brave, Luigi, you know" said Daisy as she gently kissed Luigi's cheek. "Despite there being ghosts, you still helped your brother in defeating the evil Bowser".

The comment caused Luigi to smile brightly, before he gave Daisy a passionate kiss. They continued to kiss each other, until they finally released each other as their food arrived at their table with the two beginning to eat their food. While they enjoyed the rest of their date, the couple had no idea that an old enemy is watching them.


End file.
